Another Ride on the Train
by sybilLloyd27
Summary: Sharon's car broke down weeks ago and has been riding the train to work. Andy rides the train everyday. What happens when they get on the same train together?
1. The Ride

He sits alone at the bus stop. Waiting for his train to come. He's already ten minutes late to work. On his first day. He's going to miss the case. A gust of wind tells him where to go. As he stands up, he catches a glimpse of a woman he recognizes. But from where?

She gets on the train without hesitation. Just knowing where to go, where to sit. Her daily routine. She's not late for work at all. Being highest ranked has its perks. She can be where she please. Nothing changes. The train stops. She gets off. Just a daily routine.

He almost forgets where to get off. He's so preoccupied by the woman he saw. Who is she? Why is she also late? He gets off the train in a stumble as he tries to catch up with her. However his manly coolness stops him from acting too rashly. He tries to stay at least ten feet behind her.

She notices a man behind her that seems to be following her. But she knows who he is. She read his file. Just another colleague who won't be able to keep his pants zipped. She doesn't stray from her set path. Only a few more fret before she reaches the doorway to the station. The elevator doors open and she steps inside.  
>"WAIT! HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" It's the man who was following her. Except not really since they work in the same place. Well, he works under her. "Thank you."<br>Uncomfortable shifting between the two. "You're late." She says coldly. "I have no tolerance for lateness."  
>"Captain Raydor, is it? If I may ma'am-"<br>"No you may not."  
>"Ma'am you're late as well. How can you say you have no tolerance for lateness?" He inquired defiantly.<br>"I get here 45 minutes late exactly. Later than you are supposed to be here. That is my work time. If you are later than me, desk duty for the whole day." She stared at the door the whole time with a cold, stoic face. "Meaning, Lieutenant Flynn, you will not be working on any cases that come up today."  
>A sigh that caught itself before it hit the statue of a woman walking out of the elevator "Yes, ma'am."<br>They continued on their paths while walking to their respective desks. Hers behind walls and closed doors. His in a mini cubicle. Someone called the Captain over before she reached her destination. A new case began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! <strong>_


	2. The Case

_**AN: SO Sorry for the late update. I've had so many things to work on, including another story that I have been struggling for some reason to write. I have a complicated relationship with it. ANYWAYS! Here is the next chapter of this story! Please leave a review!**_

* * *

><p>"Flynn?"<br>"Yeah Sykes..." He ruffled through the papers that the captain threw on his desk after she was briefed on the case.  
>"Why aren't you out in the field with us today?"<br>"Because," he said with much exasperation, "I was late to work this morning. I got here at the same time as the captain."  
>"Oh ok... Well have fun with desk duty." Amy said with absolutely no sympathy.<p>

"Captain! We got a case over here!" yelled Provenza. "Ok everyone. Let's go."  
>She paused in front of Andy's desk. "Except for you, Flynn. There's a stack of paper work on my desk. Fill all of the forms out. When your done put them back on my desk. When I get back, if one paper is not filled out, you'll be on desk duty for the rest of the week. If one thing is out of place, you'll have desk duty for 2 more weeks." She leaned onto the desk, bent at the waist. "Are we clear?<br>"Crystal," he said smugly. The clacking of her heels could be heard from down the hall as he was left alone in the murder room.

She arrived at the crime scene. It was on a major street in Downtown LA.  
>"Lieutenant Provenza, brief me," she said as she crossed the police tape. They walked toward the body on the side of the street.<br>"Yes, ma'am. We have a 27-year old male. No ID. No witnesses except for the man over there by the patrol car who called 9-1-1 this morning at," he checked his watch, "a few minutes before 8. It looks like a simple hit and run."  
>"But?"<br>"It seems like there is a bullet hole through his skull. And his chest. And a bullet seems to be lodged in his stomach. We'll get a full report from Morales later."  
>"Thank you, Lieutenant." She circled the body trying to see every angle. Trying to see from where the man could have been shot. If maybe he was dropped off there. "I'm going to head back to the station. Call me if you get any more leads here. Lieutenant Tao!"<br>"What do you need captain?"  
>"How was this man shot?"<br>"The bullets that went through his body are nowhere to be found which leads us to believe he was not shot here. However, the last bullet became lodged in his stomach but still needs to be extracted for us to know the murder weapon." Tao spoke with many hand gestures to demonstrate the direction of the bullets. But then she noticed something. His watch was stuck at the time she arrived at the station this morning.

Stack after stack. Form after form. It was like they'd never end. When were they getting back? The elevator doors opened. The familiar sound of heels on the linoleum.  
>"Captain."<br>"Lieutenant."  
>He watched her go into her office like a cheetah stalks its prey. Waiting for the moment to pounce. After the door closed, he imagined her standing in front of his desk the way she did this morning. Every curve, every contour of her body was firmly imprinted on the canvas of his mind. So permanent that nothing could remove the brand she had left. He didn't come to work late because he accidentally slept in. Rather, he came in late so he could talk to her before work but he was too scared to and now he was doing her dirty work. He didn't mind though. He knew that maybe, after a few days, he'd tell her. Tell her he loved her.<p> 


	3. The Talk

"Captain?"  
>"Yes, Lieutenant."<br>"I finished all of the paperwork you asked me to complete."  
>"Good..." she went off into a daze. Trying to figure out how that man had been killed.<br>"...does this mean I'm not on desk duty anymore?"  
>"Hmm?" she hummed. "Yes, Flynn. No more desk duty for you. For now. Not until I get some more, which I will inevitably get, seeing as how this case is going."<br>"Okay. Should I just wait at my desk for something to come up?" Flynn asked her with so much sass it made her cringe just a little. She was getting annoyed because she could not focus with him questioning her.  
>"Go get a briefing from Detective Sanchez and then go visit the crime scene. Do something useful to figure out how this young man was killed."<br>"Captain!" Lieutenant Provenza yelled from inside the murder room.  
>"I think they found something," Flynn said with his usual boyish tone that drove her insane. In a bad way.<br>"Lieutenant Flynn, after Lieutenants Provenza and Tao update me on this murder, I would like to see you in my office."  
>"Yes Ma'am."<br>She talked with Provenza and listened to his theory that corresponded with the evidence found by Tao. She and Provenza went down to the morgue to see the body with Dr. Morales. Morales suggested the man was beaten up around 2 in the morning judging by how old the wounds were on his head. He suffered several head traumas prior to being shot. The shot to the head was the last shot fired to finally kill the man. She ordered Provenza to find any club fights or reports of gun shots near any clubs or bars. Find any missing wallets there. Genetic searches would be complete in several hours but she wanted an ID on the man much sooner than that. Maybe she'd find not just the victim but also the killer.

He waited for the captain to get back to her office. He wanted to kiss her as soon as she closed the door but he knew he couldn't. He'd have to close the shades that would close off her office from the rest of the world. Plus how would Sharon react?  
>Sharon walked into her office with the pride of a lioness. There was no fault in her step, no flaw in the way she looked. Everything was perfect.<br>He wanted to touch her. An innocent touch of her hand, a suggestive touch of her lip, a demanding touch of her leg. He didn't though.  
>"Lieutenant, can you explain to me why you were late this morning?"<br>"I normally walk to work and I missed my train this morning so I had to catch a much later one because I didn't get a chance to eat either."  
>"Mmhm," she scoffed, "and can you explain to me why you didn't say anything when you saw me on the train?"<br>"I wasn't paying attention, ma'am. May I ask you a question?"  
>"Yes you may."<br>"Why were you on the train? I have come in on that train before and I've never seen you there."  
>"If you paid any attention, at all, you'd know that my car died this past weekend so I've been taking the train to here."<br>He liked the way Sharon just stood in defiance of everything he was trying to do. Every effort he made to somehow create a friendship. Such a turn on.

She waited for him to leave before she sat down in her chair and tried to relax but all she could see was Andy for some reason. She tried to think of a way that their victim could have been murdered but then for some reason she saw Andy in her visual replication of the crime scene.  
>Stop it, Sharon, she though to herself, You can NOT be thinking of him right. Later when you get home. Not right now.<br>But the more she told herself not to think of him the more she thought of him.  
>Then she realized something. They had no solid leads on the killer except for the bullet. There were no solid leads on who this man was except for his DNA. There had to be some genetic signature on the weapon as to who this killer was.<p> 


	4. The Phrase

**_AN:_**** For those of you who do not live in LA, there is a Metro system that many people use to get to work and leave it as well. It goes right by the LAPD station as well. I did my research on this to make it as real as possible. People mainly call it the train because it is a subway system and it is easier to call it the train. ALSO, I apologize for making this such a short chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I didn't and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer I promise! 3 Don't forget to leave a review! **

* * *

><p>Breathe, Sharon. Breathe! You have to remember to breathe...<br>"*GASP*" She awakened with a jolt. She sat up on her bed and hugged her knees. For a second she forgot who she was and where she was. "Shit. What the hell just happened?"  
>The shower turned on. Rusty was awake. She still didn't have her car and Rusty was grounded for missing curfew.<br>She needed to get ready if she wanted to catch the right train. Hopefully Rusty's patrol car would come soon enough.

He heard the clacking of Sharon's heels at the train station. No one but her could be so stubborn as to wear heels on the train. Plus he saw her, at least.  
>"Hello there Captain! How are you this fine morning?"<br>"Lieutenant, aren't you supposed to be catching an earlier train?"  
>He paused before answering because he knew she knew the answer to that question. He was. But he wanted to see her outside of work. "Captain, can I speak with you off the record and very frankly?"<br>"I don't see why not. Andy." He loved the way his name flowed from her lips. Almost as if it was not supposed to be spoken by anyone other than Sharon. "We're not at the station. I was half expecting you to call me Sharon." "Well...um...I don't know how to phrase this but..." The train's horn bellowed through the underground tunnel. When it stopped they got on into the car and looked for 2 seats right next to each other.  
>"I'm sorry, Andy, but I don't think I caught that?"<br>"What I said was-"  
>"Please stand clear the doors are closing," the intercom interrupted him.<br>"Goddamn. I'm just gonna say it. I like you Sharon. Like, I really like you. No, not even like. I love you, Sharon Raydor."

"I love you, Sharon Raydor."  
>She panicked. She had heard those words before from her husband, soon to be ex, and from Andy. And she realized where she had heard Andy say that. In her dream this morning. In her recent fantasies. Places where she never thought she would hear Andy say that. She was dumbfounded. She just looked ahead and didn't respond. She couldn't respond.<br>"Sharon?" Andy asked, looking for some reassurance that she felt the same way. She didn't know. She just stayed staring at a couple in front of them. Then she realized they weren't a couple. They were just sitting next to each other. Were Andy and her like that?


	5. The Encounter

She was in shock. She couldn't function when she went back to work the next day. Rusty asked her if she was feeling alright and of course she said she was but it was all a lie. She couldn't bear to see Andy again. Oh if only her car were fixed!

He decided to take an earlier train. After seeing Sharon's shock and almost terrified look the other day he couldn't bear seeing it one more time outside of the work setting. He knew the limits of their work life. They would never show that it had happened. They would continue working in Major Crimes as if there was nothing between them. But at least he told her

"Captain," Provenza knocked and came inside her office where she had her head in her hands, elbows on the desk, hair hiding her exhausted face. She couldn't sleep last night. She couldn't sleep at all. "Are you feeling alright? If you want, I can take over for you he-"

"No no no I'm quite alright Cap- I mean Lieutenant. I can handle it." Provenza turned around, paused, then turned again to face her. "Ma'am, is everything alright with you and Andy? Neither one of you seems fine, and I'm about ready to send both of you home, whether I have to drag you out by your hair or not."

"I'm sure you already know." she mumbled.

"Captain..."

"Lieutenant, you are over stepping a boundary both in rank and in our friendship. I do not need you prying into my personal life, whether or not it involves Lieutenant Flynn or not! Now, go back to you desk and find me some lead on who this killer is!" she barked. She forgot her door was open. She forgot that she was yelling. She forgot that Andy was on the other side of the glass wall. She forgot that the whole department could hear her. She forgot that she was standing.

"Captain..." Provenza said in a low voice. "I think you should go home. I'll call you if I have an update for you. I can take over here."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." she whispered. She packed her things and she left.

He watched her leave. He didn't even get a chance to apologize for his abruptness. But now it was too late. He could call her on his break but he knew that would be in appropriate. But he had to tell her at some point. How much he knew that what he had said had hurt her because the only man she had ever loved ended up being a flake and a drunk and horrible father and terrible husband. Sharon was terrified and he knew that and he shouldn't have said what he had said but he did.

"Flynn!"

"What is it this time?" He muttered as he flipped through the pile of paperwork on his desk that he had just completed. But the only thing on his mind was Sharon.

"I need you to talk to the captain." Provenza said. He was almost whispering. And if Provenza whispers, it must be important. "She's not her usual self. She seems...distracted and lost. Now if you could go talk to her," he pulled the ashamed lover out of his seat, "that would be great."

He started walking away when Provenza yelled loud enough for the whole murder room to hear, even Sharon in her office, "And it would make all of our lives just little bit easier!"

She heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was. She didn't say anything.

Andy walked through the door. "Captain? May we talk?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Shut the door." She never looked up from the papers she was filling out.

"Sharon, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Look at me. Please."

She looked up at him with more annoyance than her teenage self. "What do you need to talk to me about? There really is no more you can say to me. I think you said it all."

"Sharon-" "No! I'm not going to let you coddle me into loving you. I know where this will go. I will admit that I love you too. We'll start dating, breaking protocol. Then after 2 or 3 years, one of us will transfer departments so we can be together. And then after another year or so you'll want me to divorce my husband, if you don't earlier. Then as soon as the divorce is completed, you'll proposed in a very romantic way. And then we'll get married and we'll raise all of our grandkids plus Rusty and-"

"Stop. You need to stop. But I'm confused." Andy sat down in front of her desk. "Does this mean... Does this mean that you love me too?"

"Of course it does. Of course this means that I love you."


End file.
